H Greengrass
by Ashabel
Summary: Harry has been raised by his mothers sisters family the Greengrasses. Harry's mother is not Lilly but someone else. Harry has grown up with his best friend and cousin Daphne and has always been treated with the same amount of love as her. But hes never really fitted in with the boys. Daphne and the others have always known this and are determined to help. Read the AN trans Harry
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**A/N: Okay to start with this story will contain a trans Harry, as you saw from the summary. If your not comfortable with that this won't be the story for you. Now this story wasn't just done by me it was done with a very close friend of mine. We where up late together one night and started writing it. As you know if you read any other of my work I'm not the best with grammar, so I apologies in advance for that. Nor is my friend or I'd have got them to beta it when we where working on it. But if you'd like to beta this please message me. Now after saying all that I hope you enjoy :) All rights to respectful owners.**

Harry Greengrass Potter. Adopted child of the Greengrass family was in line, with his adoptive sister Daphne Greengrass waiting to be sorted.

But I think we're getting ahead of our selfs. Harry Potter was not the boy who lived. Harry is the son of James Potter and Rosie Potter nee Greengrass. Harry's parents where not supports of the Dark Lord, but nor did they support Dumbledores cause either. Rosie being a Greengrass by birth always knew to play the neutral role in times of war. But let's say that always kept you safe from the Dark Lord if you where of the right sort and did not oppose the Dark Lord you where safe. But that did not make you safe from certain Dumbledore supporters. They had the view of you where either with the Dark Lord or against him, and Harry's parents had been killed in an attack. Harry luckily was whisked to safety by his Mother through an illegal portkey. Thus Harry was taken in by his kind uncle and his equally kind mother.

The Dark Lord had attacked Frank Longbottom and his wife Lilly Longbottom. But he failed to kill their son Neville, and the killing curse meant for the small boy had rebounded.

Harry grew up with his cousin and best friend Daphne. She was great and Her and Harry were inseparable. Harry had never really had any make friends. He was good friends with two other girls tho. Pansy Parkinson and Tracy Davies. Noted they had never treated Harry any different and Harry was always the most comfortable around them. Harry didn't like to admit to to much but when the girls gave each other make overs, and always got Harry to join in he sort of liked it. He never really liked his hair cut either. It took him a while but him with Daphne's help manged to get his blonde her tamed. He may have the traditional Greengrass blonde hair and blue eyes, but he had his fathers untameable now tamed wild hair. Noted it took him allot of work every few days tho. He didn't look,like the average boy either. He was rather slim but not underweight as he was never starved, nor treated with neglect. His aunt and uncle treated him just the same as they, treated Daphne and his younger cousin Astoria. She also occasionally joined in playing with Harry and the girls. All in all Harry had a good childhood.

Harry had just watched a girl by the name of Millicent Bulstrode get sorted into Hufflepuff.

Harry wasn't paying much attention to the sorting, well that was tell one of his best friends was bellow the hat. It took a while but the Hat declared her a Slytherin.

Very soon after this the stern witch was saying the name. "Greengrass Daphne."

The hat also soon declared her a Slytherin.

Then the witch called out. "Greengrass Harry."

Harry heard things like. "Aww she's cute and so small." Or "Why does such a cute girl have a boys name."

Harry had a mask on tho, it was common with the agree grasses not to show emotion in public.

The words people where saying Harry paid it no heed. In all honesty he did not know how he felt about him self. But one thing was sure he'd know when he knew.

"Hello" Harry thought.

"Hello to you too." The hat Whispered back.

"Now where to put you. Your mother was a Slytherin. But your father he was a Ravenclaw."

"Wherever you think is best." Harry thought.

The hat chuckled in his ear. "Much more logical than your father. He begged me to put him in Gryffindor like your grandfather on his side. But alas he favoured Ravenclaw and he did great. Like him you don't belong in Gryffindor and I can see you don't want to go there any way. Your loyal, intelligent and recourseful. Your sister is very close with you I see it in both your heads. You may need her with what's to come. But I can't put you there just for that, but it's clear you belong their either way. So like your mother you belonging in SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled the last words.

The Slytherin table burst into applause.

Harry got up and neatly placed the Hat back on the stall.

Harry soon found him self sitting next to Daphne.

"People being telling me how cute my little sister is." Daphne whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry's mask slipping. "Y-yo-you corrected them right!" Harry exclaimed quietly.

Daphne giggled. "What's the point it's not far off."

"I'm a boy Daphne." Harry said in a wary voice.

"Physically maybe."

"Yes physically!" Harry snapped.

Luckily no one overheard their conversation.

"Will talk more tonight in the common room, okay sis?" Daphne teased.

Harry nodded but did not say a word. Daphne just giggled at the indignant look on Harry's face.

Their other friend Pansy also joined them in Slytherin.

That night in their common room, their head of house Severus Snape gave them a spach. It was about how Slytherin puts up a united front out side the common room, and that any issues are to be resolved within theses walls.

Harry had made to go up to the Slytherin boys dorms, when the fifth year male prefect stopped him.

"Think you got the wrong door young lady." The boy Marcus Flint smiled at him.

Harry was about to say something when Daphne came over. "Oh sorry about her she's very tired." Before Harry could protest, Daphne had led him away.

"Daphne what do you think you are doing!" Harry hissed at his sister.

"Oh ain't it obvious we room in twos. Pansy has agreed to share with Tracy. Meaning you and I can share a room. The magic of the dorms will create an extra bed and have your trunk their."

"One issue."

"What's that Harry?"

"I'm not a girl!" Harry whispered harshly.

"Physically." Daphne said as she led Harry down the girls corridor."

"Whatever." Harry said as they arrived at a door that said Greengrass and Greengrass first year. They entered the room and as soon as they did Daphne locked the door, and put up a silencing charm.

"There now you can yell tell your harts content. But before you do up you read Hogwarts and History too. Well we where both forced to. Only girls can go down the girls dormitory entrances." Daphne said calmly.

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. But then he finally spoke. "What does this mean?"

"Well Harry it means Hogwarts recognises you as a girl."

Harry gaped in shock.

Daphne gestured towards to arm chairs by a window that looked out onto into the lake.

"Harry look you know as well as I do, it's not even cared about if a person feels they are physically the wrong gender. In fact it happens a lot. But it tends to happen before the young person goes to Hogwarts. Mummy and Daddy would not care and you know they won't. Give it a think over the year you might feel you are a girl. You enjoyed doing all the girly activities with us growing up right?"

Harry nodded.

"We didn't force you to did we you joined in because you wanted to?"

Again Harry nodded.

"Oh and you still can claim what your parents left you when your of age, so,that's nothing to fear their is it?"

Again Harry nodded.

"So will you give it a think over the year, and spend it with your big sis in our dorm room?"

"Sure sis il give it a think and a try." Harry said quietly.

"That's all I ask for."

Harry then spoke. "But to be on the safe side. I call on the power of Lady Hogwarts, I Harry James Greengrass Potter declare to Hogwarts, my name is now Harriet Jessica Greengrass Potter tell I declare otherwise."

Daphne looked confused. "What was that about?"

"You read Hogwarts a history but I shall explain, it's a big and boring box after all. For students who feel born in the wrong body. Or for children from troubled backgrounds or disowned. They can call on Hogwarts to recognise them as a name they see fit, the book of admittance will then read their new chosen name and all the registers and records will, change to show that. I chose Harry as people will just think, McGongal may have shortened my name to get through the sorting quicker. Teacher know not to question students who have changed their names, as it's illegal to ask them. Well unless the teacher a close family friend or family. Also it seems less likely to cause an issue me sharing a dorm room with you then."

"Very Slytherin of you sis." Daphne said.

For some reason He was fine with her calling him that. He still wasn't fully sure if he was a boy or a girl. But Daphne calling sis was fine with him.

"Thanks Daph."

"Oh I got something. You don't have to take it but let's say you end up in the hospital wing, it may be prudent you take it. Another good cover in case people get suspicious about us sharing a room." She had gone over a trunk and pulled out a box. It was full of vials full of a purple potion.

"What does it do?" Harriet asked questioningly.

"Let's just say it rearranges down there." She pointed to Harriet's private area.

"Does it hurt?" Harry questioned.

"Don't know to be honest. I got them for you behind mummy and daddy's back, just in case anything like this did happen this year." Daphne said.

Harriet did not know what to say. It was strange Daphne had been so forward thinking. But did she know Harry never truly felt right as a boy but no clue what them feelings meant.

"How long does it last?" Harriet questioned.

"Three days there a terms supply in there." I think if you take one before it runs out, it is like the pollyjuice potion it extends it and doesn't make the transformation have to happen again."

Harriet didn't think it could hurt trying it. Daphne wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him. He uncorked a vial but handing Daphne the rest of them first. then he downed it in one. It was painfully thank magic Daphne had put up silencing charms. Harry screamed a lot. Daphne putting the box down, quickly ran over to her cousin and embraced them.

"Shh shh." She comforted Harriet. "It's alright I'm so sorry I didn't know how painful it would be."

"It's fine." Harriet rasped out.

Daphne smiled at her cousin. "Did it work?" She questioned.

Harry checking in his trousers under his robes nodded. "Think so."mother both laughed. Daphne's eventually spoke again.

"Good well as long as you re take the potion regularly it should not hurt next time."

Harry nodded.

"Oh yeah and I don't think girls are allowed to wear trousers, but don't worry I got plenty of spare skirts I can lend you, and a spare pair of girls school shoes."

The small figure in Daphne's arms burned with embaresment.

"Oh what's the difference doing it with me and the girls when we played dress up, with dresses and skirts."

"What if someone works out I'm physically a boy. Even though I'm not so sure what I am. To be honest I haven't for a while."

"Well we correct them." Daphne said in a matter of fact tone.

"We?"

"Yes we sis. Boy or girl il love you either way."

"Thanks Daph."

"No problem Har."

Harriet giggled.

Now they had dealt with the issue at hand the looks around their room. It was comfortable. To queen sized beds with green velvet hangings and Canope. A walking wardrobe. A book shelf and a large work desk that could seat two. Their was also a roaring fire. Where they had sat before as well as the two arm chairs their was also a table with a chess set on it. There where a few cupboards for storage. By the fire there was also a sofa that could seat two made of emerald leather. With two arm chairs at either end made of the same leather. Their bathroom had two toilets and sinks. As well as a large area to get ready in the mornings. Their where two showers with many different features. Plus a small sunken pool that was a bath with many different taps and features as well. It wasn't colossal but it was clear you could relax in it and maybe even swim. Their was also a window that looked out into the lake as well.

The pair deciding they'd unpack in the morning. Daphne had cancelled the silencing charm and the pair got ready for bed.

The bed was so soft and plush with many different pillows and cushions. Harriet was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 **A/N: So I am guessing if your here you made it all the way through. I hope you enjoyed it and you'd read more of this. I have no clue who I'm going to pair Harriet with yet but am open to suggestions. One last thing Harriet doesn't wear glasses. Her eye sight was corrected when she was younger.**


	2. First Day

**A/N: Beta still not found yet, but when one is chapters will be replaced with beta checked versions. For now apologies for my awful grammar. Now I originally thought this story was going to be quiet angsty when me and my friend started writing it, but I feel it's gonna be quiet cute and sweet. Still don't know who I'm going to pair Harriet with, it may be a girl,or it may be a boy. That won't matter for now as its early in the story and their only eleven. But hope enjoy this chapter. All rights to respectful owners.**

The next morning Harriet awoke with a smile on her face. She opened her hanging and was instantly treated by her smiling cousin.

"Morning Harriet sleep well?" Daphne enquiered.

"Yeah Daph how about you?" She asked back.

Daphne nodded. "I ran us a bath, well that is if your comfortable sharing a bath with me. You know like when we were younger."

"Shouldn't see why not." Harriet said.

Daphne beamed at this. Without further ado she took Harriet's hand and led her to the bath room.

As they entered a perfume like smell flooded Harriet's nostroles. Evidently Daphne had found a perfume tap and like it. It did honestly smell really nice tho. Daphne undressed, tentatively Harriet did too.

The bath was amazing similar to one of their baths back home just smaller. Their weren't really any bubbled but the water was heavily scented.

"Hey sis come here." Daphne said.

Wondering why Harriet came over.

Daphne gestured for her to turn around, which she did wondering why again.

It soon became clear what Daphne wanted to do. She was sponging Harriet's back. "You get mine after okay sis?"

Harriet nodded. She really fealty right and happy when Daphne called her sis. She probably wouldn't need a whole school year or even term to realise who she was. But she would still wait tell the Christmas Holidays to inform her aunt and uncle. The Greengrass family prided them self on always remaining neutral in conflicts, so Harriet, Daphne and their young sister Astoria had been kept out of the public light completely. All was known about the Greengrass children was they had three children. It was not commonly known Harriet was a Potter by birth. So when or if it came for Harriet to begin the transitional potions and transfiguration, it wouldn't really get out she was ever a he physically. It was widely accepted in the wizarding world but still could cause a scandal. The last heir to the Potter family realise she was a girl and not a he. The papers would have a field day.

Even tho he weren't blood related to be a sister of Daphne and Astoria he still felt them to be like sisters to him, rather than cousin. Well that never stopped the joking of their father joking about Harriet and Daphne getting married one day. Well when Harriet was still Harry. Even tho he was her uncle she still felt him to be her father. The same with her aunt being her mother. Well Gay and Lesbian relationships where accepted as well and not taboo in a single way. This was due to the couples could still continue family lines, so it did not matter.

When Daphne had finished scrubbing Harriet's back, she rung out the sponge and handed it to Harriet.

Harriet smiled at her and was washing her back.

"Hey Daph why's your hair around the same length as mine now?" Harriet questioned as she finished washing her sisters back.

"Well like you I'm a metamorpmagi, but your a unique case. Well it was thought you were a unique case in are family." Daphne giggled.

"Well yes I know we share the same trait. I think after the amount of hair cuts I was given, that I just grew back a few seconds later. They gave up knowing they couldn't win and realised I preferred my hair long."

Daphne nodded, and Harriet went on all tho they both knew what else she was going to say.

"It was thought to be rear for me because it's never really manifested in Greengrass males, or males with Greengrass blood. It's thought to be a trait in the a Greengrass females. But I guess that still stands as Hogwarts recognise me as a girl, and I was only ever physically male still partly am."

Daphne nodded. "Very true sis. You think you'll tell mummy and daddy?"

"Yeah but il wait to do it in person when we see them over Christmas."

Daphne nodded accepting her sisters decision.

"But back to my first question why did you make yours the same length as mine?"

"Oh Har we have the same colour hair and same colour eyes. I think we're gonna get mistaken for twins." Daphne giggled.

Harriet blushed at this. "I don't know your much cuter than me."

"I don't know some of the boys at the table last night."

Harriet burned even further with embarcement.

Daphne just giggled and pocked her in the cheek.

"S-st-stop." Harriet wined.

"Aww so cute." Daphne said and Harriet just poured. Well,it had always been this way between them.

"Any way back to what I was saying. Some of the boys were saying how they wished they had a little sister like you to protect and defend. Your quiet adorable you know. I think if your ever in trouble a lot of boys will come to protect you. Not because they want to get with you, but they think your sweet."

"Look be can be deceiving. Also hey if I'm adorable and were mistaken for twins that means you are too." Harriet said indignantly.

Daphne laughed. "Maybe so but your small which means you look even more adorable. But hey use it to your advantage."

Harriet just ignored her. "Come on Daphne lets get dried off."

"Oh never mind towelling off." She and Harriet went over to one of the dressing tables. Daphne had left her wand their and cast dry charms on both of them.

"Oh I hope you did not mind but as the male and female robes are suitable different I charmed yours to change them to match the female ones. You don't mind do you?"

Harriet smiled. "Of course not Daph." She was really thankful of Daphne for everything her big sister was doing for her, to not to draw attention to her even the most discreet ways.

Daphne smiled. "Oh and I'm sure in free time you don't want to be going around in

boys clothes were a smilie size so wear what ever you want of mine okay. If you don't want to I put your boys clothes in some of the draws, but hung up the more delicate things. But if we need to charm anything to fit you we can, and change it back after."

A few tears filled Harriet's eyes. Not caring they wear still comply naked she flung her arms around Daphne.

Daphne patted her younger sister on her back.

"Thank you Daph your an amazing sister."

Daphne hugged her back. "It's okay Har what are sisters for after all. Now sit down there why I sort your hair out okay?"

They broke about and Harriet nodded. Daphne pulled Harriet's hair back into a pony tail that went to the middle of her back, securing it with a hair banned that blended into her hair. She then place a green Alice banned in the middle of her head for style.

"So cute." Daphne exclaimed. Harriet blushed again.

After this Daphne prepared her hair in the same style. On the bench like seat they were both sitting on, sitting in front of a mirror side by side Harriet realised Daphne had a point.

"You have a point Daph we do look like twins were near identical."

Daphne nodded. "Well none will be the wiser hey sis we are twins after all."

Harriet giggled and nodded.

After this they went to get dressed.

Harriet was soon dressed and was securing the skirt.

"I actually really like this." Harriet beamed. Admiring her self in their full length mirror.

Daphne smiled and hugged her sister. "I'm glad, also glad that your finally Abel to open up about who you truly feel you are."

Harriet nodded. Now doing her Green and silver tie up. "Iv always been confused about who I am, but last night as well as what Hogwarts recognised me as. Well it's helped me start realising more of who I am.

Daphne smiled slipping on her flat slip ons. "I'm glad me and the other girls want nothing more than for you to be Happy."

Harriet blushed now putting on her shoes that Daphne had given her. "You mean everyone realised?"

Daphne nodded. "I think even mummy and daddy but they feel it's not their place to ask, and you'll come to them if you ever feel you need to."

Harriet smiled. "I just wish you been more open with me before we came to Hogwarts Daph."

"I wanted to but didn't know how you'd react."

"I'd have been fine with it your my sister and best friend after all. I was just a little alarmed last night when you dragged me down here."

Daphne laughed. "Maybe I should have consulted with you, but would you have agreed?"

"Probably not." Harriet agreed.

"Here borrow one of my bags Har. Oh and are time tables appeared in the night so iv packed our bags for the day. We got Defence Against the Dark Arts first with the Ravenclaw." Harriet thanked her sister and took the bag off her. Strapping it over one of her arms. With that they departed their dorm room, and almost instantly ran into Pansy and Tracy. "Hey Daph! Hey Har!" Both girls greeted. Harriet and Daphne greeted the, back equally as friendly.

"So Harriet here almost went to the boys dorms last night." Pansy's and Tracy's eyes widened in understatement about what Harriet had decided and just giggled.

"What I was tired." She pouted.

"Luckily the prefect and I saved you."

Harriet, Tracy and Pansy laughed.

They soon reached the common room and the fifth year female prefect showed them up to the great hall for breakfast.

A few whispered followed Harriet when they where in the entrance hall.

One she heard was "Aww she looks even cuter than last night." Another she heard was. "Ah so she is a go I weren't to sure last night. McGonagal must have miss read her name. Think she needs new glasses."

Harriet just ignored it keeping her face void of emotion, as all pureblood children are raised to do.

Classes soon began but the defence teachers lessons turned out to be a joke. The classroom also made the girls wrinkle their noses in disgust as it stunk of garlic.

When they had Transfiguration with the Gryffindor's a ginger haired boy ogled Harriet. But luckily Draco Malfoy coming to her aid, defending her from the Weasley boy. The boy who lived Neville Longbottom as it Gryffindor but he seemed rather shy and reserved. He was talking to a boy with an Irish accent tho. Most of the Gryffindor's didn't seem to like the idea of sharing classes with Slytherin's. Noted the Slytherin group felt the same.

Their was a muggle born girl, Harriet and Daphne both instantly disliked. She accused Harriet of being a boy. Which everyone just laughed at her for. She was deducted five house points for this, by Professor McGonagal. The buck toothed bushy haired girl looked like she was gonna cry because of this.

She was also such a know it all, and did not like the fact that Harriet had scone better at turning a match stick into a neidal. Harriet had gotten it perfect very quickly. Earning her self ten points for Slytherin, where the busy haired girl could barely get it to go silver.

That night back in Harriet's and Daphne's dorm room the four girls where chatting happily after dinner, and working through their home work. Pansy and Tracy instantly accorded Harriet's decision. Which Harriet was relived about. Suspected but relived. After they done their home work they just hung around chatting and reading magazines. Soon it was time for bed Pansy and Tracy said good night and departed. Harriet had locked the door behind them, and was soon getting ready for bed.

All in all Harriet thought as she drew her hangings shut. After hugging her sister goodnight. Other than the Granger girl, it had been a good first day at Hogwarts. She was asleep again as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 **A/N: so there we go another chapter out the way. I'm really enjoying writing this and my friend is as well,with the ideas they put in with me. But please if you think it is worth it and or have the time please review :)**


End file.
